A Twist of Tragic Reality
by MyBrokenWingsFly
Summary: Edward and Bella continue their plans for college, untill Edward does something terribly regretful, that will take a dramatic turn in thier relationship. Setting after breaking dawn. All vamp. Please read and reveiw :


**~*Bella's POV*~**

"JACOB! STOP EATING ALL THE FOOD! YOUR GONNA HAVE TO START BUYING IT IF YOU DON'T SLOW DOWN!" I shouted as I looked for a snack for Renesmee.

"Hey! Dont blame me! Nessie had her fair share, too!" Jacob stated as Renesmee flashed a toothy smile.

Edward and I decided to go ahead and move to our house near Dartmouth, and continue the plan for college. Our first day was tomarrow. We, of course, had Renesmee move with us, and of course, Jacob had to come (Which works out pretty well because he would be a good nanny for her while Edward and I were in class)

Renesmee was barely 6 months old and she was the size of an average little toddler. The school day will be unbearable without her, I just knew it.

"Well, atleast theres plenty of healthy food left. It's only the junk food that has been robbed." said Edward as he shut the fridge door, and hugged my waist from behind.

"Hey! I'm a growing boy!" Jacob objected while popping a dorito in his mouth.

"Boy? More like a starving rot wieler" Edward mumbled quietly.

"I can hear you!" Jacob said with a mouth full of doritos

"Good to know!" Edward sighed.

"Could you atleast chew with your mouth closed? Your going to soil my carpet, Jake!" I said while picking up dirty dishes from the coffee table.

Renesmee touched my face and showed me a playback of Jacob spilling soda on the couch. I shot Jacob a look and Renesmee giggled.

"Uhh ohh... What did I do!? Come here and show me what you showed her, Nessie!" Jacob said while picked Renesmee up.

Renesmee touched his face for about 5 seconds. Jacob frowned.

"You ratted out on me!" Jacob accused. Renesmee giggled. "You know the consiquenses.........."

Jacob flipped Renesme on the couch and tickled her.

Renesmee laughed in a highpitch gentle song-like ring that made everyone join in.

"Okay no more torturing my daughter. It's past your bedtime renesmee. Time for nighty night!"

"Awwwww!" Jacob and Renesmee said simotaniously.

"Come on sweety, you can play tomarrow!" I said to Renesmee.

"But I wanna play NOW!" Said Jacob while he stoomped his feet, impersonating a toddler.

"Go fetch a stick or chase your tail" Edward said with a cocky grin

"Haha funny" Said Jacob sarcastically. "Well im gonna go catch some z's. Here, let me tuck renesmee in for you. Night guys!" Jacob said as he walked upstairs with renesmee.

"Are you excited about tomarrow?" Edward said as he led me to the couch.

"Just nearvous" I said.

"Dont worry, college is fun! You'll see! And i'll be with you all day! I 'convinced' the secratary to switch some of my classes to match all of yours" he said with a grin.

I remembered when edward did that with the secratary back in forks. But that was only to get away from me. The poor woman was vunerable under his dazzleing powers.

"Oh, Edward! I hope you didnt dazzle her to much! Your gonna cause a heart attack one of these days!"

Edward chuckled while he kissed me softly, then more passionitly.

"UGH, get a room!! I came down here to get a bedtime snack, but after watching you two tangled togeather sucking face,I think ive lost my appitite!" Jacob said with a sour expression.

Only then i realized how my hands were tangled in his hair and how our bodies were twined togeather.

Edward threw a pillow at him. "Maybe we will get a room!" Edward said playfully as he led me to our bedroom.

"Im out of here!" Jacob said as he ran upstairs to his room.

"Sleep well, Jake! Goodnight!" I shouted after him.

"I don't no if I can sleep with all the '"Ohh Edward! Bite me harder!!!"' Jacob impersonated with a smile.

Edward threw another pillow at him as Jacob ran up the stairs.

I laughed as we continued down the hall and shut the door behind us. All i wanted to think about was my family..... When daylight comes, I would be a nearvous wreck. So I was gonna live my time up untill then....


End file.
